


Sleep In The Heat

by IWriteWorksNotTragedies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Should probably be sued, Mileven, Songfic, Very angst, pup - Freeform, too much angst, updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteWorksNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteWorksNotTragedies
Summary: (Updated Version) Songfic Based On: 'Sleep In The Heat' - PUP





	

_It’s not something I can fix_

_If could do anything you know I would_

_If this f*cking vacation would come to an end_

_Maybe you’d be normal again_

 

Searching, searching for anything, there is that part of you that keeps going: ‘You’re not going to find it, it’s nowhere, you’re never going to see it again.’. **Searching for someone** , that part of you expands itself three times larger: ‘You’ll never see them ever again, you’ll never be able to hold their hand, you’ll never be able to comfort them, to help them, to tell them that they’re okay.’. You don’t know how to soften that voice, every time you try, it just gets louder. ‘They’re dead, it’s your fault, you didn’t save them, you didn’t help them, you barely treated them like a person.’. And louder. ‘You just watched, while they were in pain and suffering, you just watched.’. And louder. ‘They helped you, what did you give them in return? Nothing, all you did was hurt them, yell at them, you let them die, **you deserve this**.’. Until that voice gets so loud that it’s all you hear.

Searching was a lot of what Michael Wheeler did in his free time. It’s what he did to try and quiet that voice. He searched for someone, a person that made such an impact on his life, that he doesn’t know what else to do most of the time. When he couldn’t find anything, that voice just got louder than it was before he tried. He searched for her everywhere, in the school, at his friend’s house, in the woods. He searched for any sign of her, a sock, or a box of Eggos, **anything**.

 

_And nothing I say will make it ok_

_You just sleep in the heat and repeat_

_You’re wasting away._

_And nothing I do is gonna save you_

_I’m trying my best but you can’t even_

_Look at me or talk to me or tell me what’s happening to you_

 

He searched, every day. This day he found something, **someone**. In a fort, in the woods, he found her. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in days, maybe weeks. She was sleeping on the floor.

“El?” He said quietly. Nothing, no reply, no stirring. “El!?” He shouted. Still Nothing. “EL!? El wake up!” Nothing. He started crying. “El, please wake up, please, just wake up.” He cried, and cried, and that voice got louder, and louder, he couldn’t handle it. He cried himself to sleep, laying right next to her.

“El, please come back, come back to me. Please.” He pleaded, before he fell asleep

_Yesterday I went back to my apartment_

_To see how you’ve been holding up_

_You hadn’t been eating_

_I thought you were sleeping_

_But…_

_You’re not waking up_

_I want you to know_

_That I’d spend every bit of my_

_Pitiful saving and loans_

_Just to see you again_

_But I know I won’t_


End file.
